highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 11 (Season 2, NEW)
"The Top Conference Begins!" is the eleventh episode of the second season of the High School DxD anime. It aired on September 15, 2013. Summary The meeting between the leaders of the Three Factions continues with Azazel asking both Issei and Vali for their opinion about the peace treaty. Issei, then asks Michael on why Asia was exiled from the Church. Michael, then explains the situation Heaven is in, on which both Asia and Xenovia reveal that they are happy with their current lifestyle. However, when Azazel comments about his subordinate who killed Asia, Issei gets angry at him, turning the room tense until the time is suddenly frozen over. Realizing that Gasper is kidnapped, the meeting is interrupted as many Magicians appear, starting to attack the meeting place. As Rias decides to go rescue Gasper alone, Issei volunteers to go along. Vali, then starts to battle the Magicians outside, annihilating them with utmost ease. Rias and Issei, by using Rias' unused Rook piece, then transfer to the old school building through castling. Before leaving, Azazel gives Issei two bracelets to control both his and Gasper's Sacred Gear. Meanwhile, a new woman, Katerea Leviathan, appears after Issei and Rias leaves, and attacks the leaders. Azazel, after insulting her, then starts a battle with Katerea. Kiba, Xenovia and Irina also volunteer to help in battling the Magicians, while Grayfia analyzes the magic circle used by the Magicians. Issei and Rias, then arrive at the room where Gasper and Koneko was held captive. Issei lets Gasper drink his blood allowing Gasper to properly control his powers, allowing Issei to use Dress Break on them. Issei, after handing out the additional bracelet, the four head out. Stats Original air date: September 15, 2013 Writer: Tetsuya Yanagisawa Featured Characters (Numbers indicate order of appearance. New characters listed in bold.) Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #In the Novels, Azazel attacked the Magicians with multiple spears of light, while in the Anime, he did nothing at all. #In the Novels, Issei took a while before he manages to escape from Gasper's time stopping ability, while in the Anime, he was able to escape from it immediately. #In the Novels, the Mutation Piece System was first explained when Gasper was first introduced, while in the Anime, it was explained only after Khaos Brigade attacked the meeting. #In the Novels, Katerea drank a bottle filled with a snake to boost her power in the middle of fight with Azazel, while in the Anime, she used several snakes from a magic circle pointed directly at her body to increase her power. #In the Novels, Issei and Rias found captured Gasper wearing cut-off paper bag at his head, while in the Anime, they found captured Gasper wearing nothing on his head. #In the Novels, some magicians fired several magic bullets toward Issei and Rias after Gasper transformed into a group of bats, while in the Anime, only one magician fired a magic bullet toward Issei and Rias. #In the Light Novel, Sirzechs asked Xenovia and Kiba to fight the magicians, while in the Anime, they volunteered to fight themselves. #In the Light Novel, Michael asked Xenovia and Asia if they were happy with their new life as devils, while in the Anime, both of them said this without Michael questioning them. #In the Light Novel, Azazel broke a wall and went out to fight with Katarea, while in the Anime, Katarea is the one who destroyed the wall. #In the Light Novel, the unused pieces was inside club room which made Rias and Issei appear inside there, while in the Anime, they appeared at another place and reached the club room by walking. #In the Light Novel, attacks from the magicians who captured Gasper struck Rias and ripped her clothes, while in the Anime, Issei stopped the attack with his Boosted Gear. #In the Light Novel, Sirzechs asked Azazel about his research on Sacred Gear and it was then that Azazel gave Issei the two bracelets, while in the anime, Azazel gave Issei the bracelets without Sirzechs' ever asking. Miscellaneous Trivia #Rias' Rook Evil Piece was colored red in this episode, but in season 1, the Bishop Evil Piece used to revive Asia was colored white. External Links Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media